qldroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Stafford Rover Crew
Stafford Rover Crew is a Rover Crew in the Charles S Snow District in the Brisbane North Region. They are based out of Stafford Scout Group. Crew History The Crew history from the original Albion Rover Crew (1966-1971) up to 1985 was documented in 'The History of the Stafford Rover Crew' by Stephen Booker-McLay. Origins The Stafford Rover Crew had it's origins as the Albion Rover Crew. The Original Albion Crew had been strong, even owning their own motor utility but dwindling numbers caused the Crew to fold in 1962 with the two remaining Rovers joining the Valley Crew. The Crew was restarted in 1966 with a small band of Rovers but declining numbers of youth members in the Albion Group prompted the Crew to establish a new Crew at Stafford in mid-1971. 1971-1975 On June 7, 1971 it was "moved that we officially transfer and form the Stafford Rover Crew". This recorded motion was carried unanimously and loudly applauded by those Rovers present. Transferring equipment from Albion to Stafford was accomplished by classifying them as 'donations'. John McCoy can lay claim to being the first Stafford Rover as he was the only Rover listed in the 1971 census return. Queensland Rovering also say the passing of the old and emergence of the new. It was this year that the Rover Round Table was abolished and replaced with the Queensland Rover Council. It was also the same year of the inaugural publication of Rovangazine, the official newsletter of the Queensland Rover Ranger Council. One of the first group activities was in the Group Concert in which the Rovers gave their production of "Rinse the Blood off my Toga". On January 1, 1972 the Crew decided to replace the business meeting with an Executive Committee and Programming Committee. Due to a lack of communication the experiment was terminated after seven months. Although the minutes are careful to note that the committees were not abolished, only that the business meeting was reinstituted. Another short-lived experiment was the idea of buying and then selling drinks on a Monday Night (though this was brought back in to the crew at some point and is now common practice). Since 1972 a Crew photo album has preserved a pictorial history of the Crew, though not all Rovers were dressed for the occasion. The Crew organised a Lakeside Car Course for the Australian National Venture as well as the New Years Eve Party for the Venture. The crew had not yet begun to function as a single unit. It was noted that there were still groupings of "Little Albion" and "Little Wilston" and that there was a break between the "Old Albion Rovers" and the "Younger Stafford Rovers". 1973 began with another experiment. This time a point system to ensure equitable attendance. Again short-lived, it was a valid attempt to overcome a problem confronted by the Crew. At the time Les Ball, then Group Scoutmaster, did not always see eye-to-eye with the Rovers nor the Crew with him. The February minutes noted that: "The big axe has fallen, lights out 11:30, no parking in the grounds, only one light to be used by the Rovers, other lights only when necessary. By Order of G.S.M." This extract from the minutes was followed by the comment that the louvres were there to be broken. The Crew were guilty of infringements such as driving their cars on the grassed areas which is now why there are trees around parts of the ground. The Crew organised the District Soap Box Derby and Kombo Camp was held at Wivenhoe Bridge where several canoes were damaged. The State Moot was held at Texas Caves which both Brad Patrick and John McCoy attended. A newspaper clipping is held in Crew correspondence, probably out of surprise and possible disgust: It records the 1972 Rover Dinner and stated that Rangers were the senior body of the Scout Association. Although berets were coming into vogue, the Crew resolved to retain the traditional Scout Hat. It was even mooted at one time that the Crew purchase a television set but the motion was outvoted. Also in 1973, Adrian Murphy, in the April issue of Scouting in Queensland wrote a reasonable and balanced view of mixed Rover Crews. In the months that followed, the "George" column was used as a discussion forum for those in favour or against. On April 21, 1974 the first St. George's Day Service was held at Baden-Powell Park. It's purpose was for the Rovers to reassess their own Rovering standard. The Crew organised a highly successful State Rover Dinner (Chris Hillyard and Gary Hansen) The Crew was also busy celebrating the Jewish New Year, winning the Rover Rangeabout, organising a raft trip and climbing an unclimbed mountain. Five members of the Crew attended the 1st South Pacific Moot in New Zealand. In 1975, the Crew along with the Windsor Rangers organised a car rally with a total of 38 entries. In the annual report to the Group, the Crew reasserted their intention to remain and all male crew. This was a response to the Design for Tomorrow Committee allowing females to join Rovers as from January 1, 1975. A Visitors book begun being used. 1976-1980 One of the highlights for the Crew in 1976 was their pioneering display for the October Roverchela Day at BP Park, Samford. The enormous three level high-rise camping structure they built was photographed for the front cover of Scouting in Queensland. The Crew was also active in attending the Rover-Ranger Crippled Childeren's Camp at Toowoomba, the Group Concert and organising the Brisban North Area Cyclorama and the Rover-Ranger Ball. A discussion on the admittance of females into the Crew resulted in a vote of six, no and four, yes. The Rovers were kept busy with their map and compasses in 1977, giving instruction to both Wooloowin Cubs and Stafford Venturers, as well as taking the Venturers on a night hike. The Rovers also painted the Wooloowin flagpole for good measure. The Crew attended the Rover Challiday, the Rover-Ranger Sports Day and has a good turn out to the Rover Dinner. The Crew also orgaised a Conversation Weekend at Bunya Pines and had a Camp at Dunethin Rock. In 1978 the Crew engaged in an informal pioneering project at Mt. Crosby. Other activities included computer games and a game of Chalk Football after the March Business Meeting. There was a planned cricket match against the District Scouters and a BBQ family day for past and present members was also planned but neither events went ahead. It had been mooted as early as 1979 that Rovering to Success would be reprinted. As it turned out it wasn't until 1983. The Crew organised the Rover-Ranger Roundabout for the yeah, which went to Landsborough. A flying fox built by the Crew was used at the Rover Ranger Crippled Childeren's Camp at Camp Dunadoo (past Kilcoy). The Queensland Moot was held at Rockhampton an was attended by Kirby Leeke and four others. The Crew attended the State Dinner and the Rover-Ranger Sports Day. In April, the Crew had a discussion on the pros and cons of Stafford becoming mixed. The Crew finished the year with a water ski Christmas party at Hope Island. The eighties ushered in a new era for the Crew. In 1980, females were accepted into the Crew for the first time. No official decision was recorded in the business minutes. 1981-1985 In 1981, two Rovers attended the 9th Canadian Moot at St. Catherine's, Ontario (near Niagara Falls). The 8th Australian (2nd Asia-Pacific) Moot was held at a very wet Baden-Powell Park, Samford. The Crew assisted, particularly with a flying activity and a five day sctivity at Lamington. The Crew also socialised by attending the Windsor Park Rangers St. Patrick's Day. During 1982 the Crew gave assistance to clean up Moreton Island, went night canoeing and attended the District Founder's Day Service. A particular Rover became famous in the crew for his discussion on the Law and Promise - after two hours he had only got as far as "On my Honour". The first Queensland Rover Council's Banana Bash was held a Purga Creek (outside Ipswich) during the May Long Weekend in 1983. Modelled on the Victorian 'Mud Bash', off-road vehicles are subjected to obstacle courses etc where the main aim appears to be to cover everything in mud. Conditions for the inaugural Bash were perfect, it did nothing but rain all weekend. At this stage the Crew did not have a car to enter. One Rover gave the Geebung Rover Crew some assistance in repairing their vehicle The Buggy. Two female Stafford Rovers drove The Buggy in the Powder Puff event, as Geebung had no females at the time. Apart from Banana Bash the Crew ran "Life, Be In It Games" for the Rover-Ranger Council's Camp for underprivileged kids. The 9th Australian (4th Asia-Pacific) Moot was held at Gowrie Park, Tasmania in 1984. Out of 860 Rovers who attended, over 100 were from Queensland representing a quater of the Rovers registered in the State. Six were from Stafford. Apart from the good representation at the Moot the Crew turned up in force at Banana Bash keen to see the Tasman do well in its first competition. At the instigation of some Stafford and Nundah Rovers, the North Area Rover Mates Council was repalced by the Brisbane North Area Rover Council (BNARC). The Crew again attended Banana Bash in 1985 where the new EH Holden performed reasonable well. On those slack nights the Crew had been smitten by the latest craze - Trivial Pursuit. Bash History Inspired by the first Banana Bash in 1983, the Crew decided to put their own off-road vehicle entry in. Dubbed "Tassimania" (it was a Tasman). Much like the Titanic on its maiden voyage, the car was just as successful. It unfortunately broke down on the very first event earning Stafford the Encouragement Award. The Crew then decided to buy Nundah's reject, an EH Holden and spent considerable sums to get it ready for the 1985 Bash. Fundraising had become a major Crew activity in order to pay for the various expenses and the expenses frequently outran the funds available. Wheels of Steel ran a creditable 26th out of a field of 45 entries. Category:Rover Crew Category:Brisbane North Region Rovers